1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a lens module, and more particularly, to a micro-lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, many portable electronic products, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are disposed with micro camera lenses such that users can take snapshots of their daily lives by using these portable electronic products. Thereby, the picture taking function has become one of the most essential functions in portable electronic products along with the constant improvement in the performance and the constant decrease in the price of the portable electronic products.
In addition, along with the development of optical technology, the sizes of image sensing devices (for example, charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors) have become smaller and smaller. As a result, the sizes of lenses used in portable electronic products have to be reduced in order to meet the requirement of high portability.
Presently, the imaging lens composed of a group of lenses is a practical form to achieve an ideal image quality with minimized lens volume.